High Class Clown
by Red Bujinity
Summary: The story follows the a fanfic character named Armonia Asupra Anima AKA Armon joining the hunter exam for his own reasons as he strive to become an Alchemic Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**So my First Fan Fic and it's a Hunter X hunter Fan Fic like we don't got enough of those but I digress; I hope you all enjoy because I put in a lot of effort with research to keep with the spirit of the show**

**I do not own any of the rights to "Hunter x Hunter" or it's characters this is an unofficial non-profit writing that will coincide with events happening in the anime and anime only**

The explosion from his performance made his ears ring but Armon could see the damage that was done for from a gleam in his left eye as he turned to run from the angered former fans of his act; he saw a bystander pull at a screaming grown man only to have his body suddenly go limp as Armon could only infer that his spinal cord was severed.

Armon walked into the train station dressed in his all white uniform he had a seamstress tailor to be almost completely stain proof and more tight fitting so he can be carefree during activity unlike the previous clothing had two black sashes that crossed and a black belt that seemed to be concealing items.

He looked around and to his surprise there were three trains all heading to Zarbon city.

Armon's mind pondered why there was more than one way

"THREE WHY THREE, WAIT, ARE THEY SERIOUSLY LEAVING WHOSE GONNA BE A HUNTER TO LUCK"

"or maybe this might be a test on what some might call Hunter's intuition", Armon's mind continued to ask questions.

"hmmm maybe each train is a different trial….."

"tch" the sound of condescension stopped Armon's thoughts but he dared not look at the men after he heard what came next.

"what idiots they don't even know what to look for"

"don't worry about it Imori that just means less competition"

The moment Armon heard the first step made by one of the men he instantly turned his hearing off.

His thoughts raced again, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF" Armon calmed himself, "I left to be with other innovators but I can't even get past level one to become a hunter"

The station became more empty and Armon noticed something he didn't notice before due to the massive crowd.

"INNOVATIVE MY ASS!", He shouted not realizing or caring there were still some people around

Armon noticed on the floor a maze trail of arrows within the carpet design leading to the train on the the right while also spelling in the maze "pick right".

The train whistles blew signifying it was time to make the decision on becoming a hunter,

"this is it" Armon whispered to himself and set off for the train.

As he boarded the train he noticed the lack of tables, chairs, any furniture besides the floor really. Suddenly, there was a rush of mixed feelings about the competitors. A majority were trying to either act or look tough but even amongst the false gusto there was an air mixed in. The air mixed in felt heavy, making Armon instantly feel uncomfortable but at the same time put up his guard. The conductor walked up behind Armon as he only focused on the other contestants.

He was a burly old man who was bald all over his body except his eyebrows which were also partly singed off in the middle left.

The weight of his presence was as great as the presence of the others combined but somehow sirene, humble, like a slowly flowing river right after the rapids.

He spoke very calmly as he was behind Armon.

Armon recognized this tone it was sympathy…..borderline pity

"How old are you" and Armon started to turn to him and glared to show his disgust at his tone.

"Fourteen" he said calming his heart

The burly man smiled "I'm sorry but I have an issue with crushing a child's dream….."

"and I have an issue with crushing an adults spirit" Armon said quickly cutting him off.

The burly man chuckled, "I thought you were a wimp at first, but it appears your coal's burning like the best of em" He took a breathe,"Name's Henry Locmen but just call me 'Conductor'"

Armon untensed,"Armonia Asupra Anima sir but call me Armon"

Conductor apologized and moved to the front car of the train to take the controls

"hmmm a promising young one" Conductor whispered then grabbed the speakers "ALL RIGHT MEN WE WILL BE GOING FROM 0-100 INSTANTLY IN 3 SECONDS AFTER HIS MESSAGE ENDS, EXITS ARE WHEREVER THE HELL YOU MAKE EM, THE TRIP IS HOWEVER LONG I FEEL LIKE MAKING IT, AND ONCE WE STOP YOU WILL HAVE TWO MINUTES TO LEAVE THE TRAIN BEFORE THIS BABY STARTS UP AGAIN" *click*

~1 second~

Many men were skeptical and laughed at the ludicrous idea that a train can accelerate that fast in an instant.

Some were skeptical but didn't care.

Armon quickly blocked those men from his view and focused on the rest of the passengers the ones smart enough to brace or tense up, they were his competition.

The train whined like a rocket building up.

~2 seconds~

Armon tensed up his body while also remaining loose focusing; setting his body to an auto react setting one only reaches under stress.

The train continued to whine and if you paid attention it was no longer stable vibrating as if the land was having a mini-earthquake.

"This is it" he thought, "I'm a show them i'm not a complacent clown stuck in the past"

Armon grinned.

~3 Seconds~

**So that's where imma leave you off and if you stumble upon this and don't know the show watch it, if you watch the show and still think I'm not keeping with the spirit well enough tell me because one thing I love about it is the unpredictable nature.**

**This is my first Fan Fic EVER If you're wondering I will also use characters from the show and sorta as a treat name a power and I will try to incorporate it in one of my fictional fictional characters (I mean fiction of fiction idk). I will try to post every 2 to 4 days atleast a page worth (Google docs page length) if I miss a date I'll make it up typically  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 High class clown

**Chapter 2 one thing I'll do at least is to start the Hunter Exam next chapter for a fact. **

The train darted off instantaneously leaving the station and starting across the bridge, many of people fell but those who fell towards Armon were quickly and gracefully thrown or dodge

Abruptedly the train rotated to the right putting it at a 90 degree angle and a trap door mechanized activated where the side of the train which now basically the floor opened.

Armon noticed that enough space was left on both sides symbolizing ledges.

Swiftfully he leapt to an open ledge and flattened his body as he grabbed the shaggy carpet that was now his wall.

Majority of the men Armon did not notice fell through into the river the bridge was above with many hanging on the ledge and few in a position similar to his either due to luck or a miniscule amount of skill.

As he expected all of whom he chose to keep an eye on made it.

The speaker screeched then the conductor spoke, "Everybody okay" he chuckled,"If you didn't make it past round one you don't deserve to be a hunter so let me explain the rules"

The train cabin fixed its upright and the the previously open side slammed shut"

Armon tested the floor then got off the ledge he felt the train was slowing.

"So there's good news and bad news; good news you're on the express to the hunter exam and will most likely arrive at the town first giving you down time to rest up, bad new there's a price if the exam is allowing you to take a rest. The rules are simple on the sides of the trains are beams which you previously used as ledges that are broken up into eight separate pieces that rotates every time the train rotates the moment I take the lock off meaning they can range from ledges to beams in any direction. The train will go from 0-1000 or less in 10 separate rounds in multiples of 100 meaning the next boost from 0 could be 1000 or 800 or 300 and so on. You will have a 2 minute break before each boost and this test will last 18 hours"

The mentioning test duration broke the crowds silence.

Armon would be right with them if he had a normally childhood but repetition of the impossible was what he was raised with.

"WHINING WON'T MAKE YOU A HUNTER NOW WILL IT, ALL OF YOU GOT YOUR OWN SEPARATE REASONS FOR STRIVING TO BE A HUNTER BUT IF YOUR REASONS ARE SHALLOW ENOUGH THAT A LITTLE UNFAIRNESS IN THE WORLD BREAKS YOU THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY TRAIN THE TEST STARTS NOW *CLICK*"

The crowd silence and the test began

in 30 seconds there was another boost this time about four times faster Armon thought and unlike last time the beams were positioned in the middle connecting the two walls horizontally.

~Hour 1~

"hmmm a pretty basic pattern there's only four positions the beams can be in " said someone, "yea if this is the hardest preliminary I can't imagine a being a hunter will be difficult"

~Hour 4~

the people that were over confident fell around hour three due to misjudgement of where a beam be. Their judgment were correct but the captain threw in a twist and would sometimes lock the beams to sides so that they would stay as ledges.

~Hour 9~

Another trick was thrown in as some of the ledges were vertical and some were Horizontal.

Armon was silent and still thought this test was too easy to warrant a rest for the hunter exam but he stayed focus knowing the ones gone were over confident.

~hour 14~

"Well I can see the Elite of the group but you must understand the losers of this trial have nicknamed the last four hours of my trial 'The Devil's Clock'"

Armon readied himself for he knew in less than two minutes the trial would begin

Suddenly the floor opened Armon barely able to keep up had to use his sash so come back to the the beams.

Armon felt lucky for if the beams were ledges during this fall he would surely be out.

Using the sah and techniques who learned at a young age within two seconds he was back up to the current beam.

Armon was puzzled so many things didn't line up the train never rotated this time.

"wait" Armon thought back to one of the magician acts from the circus "Jim's act is sorta like this when he made an assistant disappear when in reality there was a second box inside creating an optical illusion except this time it's 3-D and our senses have adjusted to the trains movement plus the sound of the engine making it nearly impossible to know when we'll fall or if we're already tipped on the side…...the clock is spinning faster" he noticed

The ceiling opened up but armon suspect that the speed of the train would also mask gravity using his sash and wits Armon was back in this and would not fall into any more close calls.

~hour 18~

8~

*click* The speakers rung. "well I see whose the possible hunters, fair enough all of you passed but wait I know what all of you are thinking this is so anti-climatic so to all you victors"

the floor opened up and everyone dashed for the ledges, "Let's end this test with style….anybody here ever played star fox" silence, "DO A BARREL ROOOLLLLLLLLLL" The Train Rotated faster than life while going at max speed.

Armon knew of nothing but to hold on, when the train stopped he saw many people nauseous and sick unaccustomed to rotation but the truly astounding part was that on train filled with what could be over a hundred only 12 made it.

The Conductor called to him with his huge grin "you can get a good night's sleep at the Circles hotel tell'em The Conductor sent ya"

The Conductor watched Armon walk away he looked at his monitors and a lever that said, "Remove back Section" thought, "hmmm maybe I'm getting too old for this I always had a soft spot for kids who dream big if only he'd been near the front of the train that number of contestants woulda been cut in half".

**OKAY I'M DONE sorry about the delay seriously I'll send another chapter out before monday is over. as always thanks for reading**


End file.
